<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through the birdcage by ack3rmans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089173">through the birdcage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack3rmans/pseuds/ack3rmans'>ack3rmans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&amp; a very conflicted reader, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark themes + plot, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heavy character development and plot, Internal Conflict, Royal Guard Suna, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack3rmans/pseuds/ack3rmans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>suna rintaro wanted nothing more than to escape the wicked system the world lived under. to fly out of his birdcage. </p><p>but for that he’d have to take down a princess, so lost she’s barely even human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Suna/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the dove’s lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>( <strong>ARC I</strong> - road to freedom )<br/>— the beginning of a life changing story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world is such a cruel place. </p><p>But it’s also beautiful. </p><p>That’s what your older sister used to tell you all the time. When you were just a small girl -no older than 10- who spent every afternoon tucked inside a cozy bed as she taught lessons about life and its secrets. </p><p>You were a curious kid; the library seemed smaller and smaller with each day passing. If your sister wasn’t telling you about fairytales, you were reading about the human body and its mind -or perhaps about animals or plants. Whatever you found, you read. </p><p>Arpina -your sister- used to say that all the knowledge you were acquiring was dangerous depending on how you decided to put it to use. Yet, you were shy and reserved, thus none of your thoughts and ideas made it past yourself. </p><p>Perhaps it was for the better.</p><p>It was all locked away inside your mind, never to see the light of day. After all, hiding behind your sister’s dress while she smiled and did her chores as future queen satisfied you enough. Arpina was warmth -she was light- and you found yourself under the same spell all the villagers of the kingdom were. </p><p>Whenever she went, the room was always brighter. There was hope in her doed eyes, everyone could see it. Not a single person in the kingdom could wait more for her to be crowned queen. </p><p>Arpina was the exact opposite of your mother, the queen. </p><p>When you turned 12 your sister’s fairytales began to change in shape; they became gruesome, full of pain, and it was all but an intriguing sweet story before bed. Fairytales no more, although they had the same pattern. </p><p>It was when you discovered that the stories she used to tell you were a softer -with a good ending- version of the truth of the Kingdom of Superbia. A truth that changed everything for your family, except it wasn’t the truth that changed things for the worse. </p><p>It had been you. </p><p>“Little dove, have I told you that the world is a cruel place?” Hand by hand, the two of you made your way through the gardens of the castle. Breeze of spring making her hair fly in all directions as she crouched down to take a flower. </p><p>Excitedly, you gasped and pointed at it. “That’s a Chrysanthemum! I know what it is, and you don’t!” Arpina couldn’t help but laugh at your twirling figure, said flower resting on her delicate hand. “Here,” You came to a stop, taking the flower from her soft grasp and motioning for her to sit down. “now you look even more like a fairy princess!” </p><p>The flower now laid on her hair, giving her a wilder -yet still elegant- look. Arpina blushed, but it didn’t last long as she focused her gaze on you and your dirtied dress.</p><p>Mother was sure going to get angry at you if she found out; then get her own self punished for getting involved in your antics. She was angry at her as it is for deciding to act behind her back, fully knowing of her nightly escapades. </p><p>“Don’t worry about the dress, it'll be fine!” You threw yourself at her lap. Your laugh both, reassuring and calming. While it was loud, there was a melodic rhythm to it that managed to enchant whoever heard it. Mother did not like it, but Arpina loved it and claimed it to be music to her ears. </p><p>You were innocence, you were hope. A little dove in the bright blue sky, carrying gorgeous flowers in its beak. </p><p>That fact was a relief. </p><p>Hand patting your head, Arpina tickled you just to hear you giggle once again. It distracted her from the inevitable discussion and possible punishment with their mother later on. “Little dove.” Once she heard your light hum she went ahead. “Do you remember what I just asked you?”</p><p>“You’ve told me multiple times,” Your fingers gingerly grazed the green grass. You noted that someone had taken care of the garden earlier today, due to its fresh cut. “but you’ve said that the world was beautiful too!” </p><p>“Indeed.” There was something weird with the way your sister smiled, you picked up on. Sometimes it looked forced, and made chills run throughout your entire body. You were aware that she did things behind your mother’s back, despite Arpina not noticing herself.</p><p>She knew things. She was playing a bigger game than the rest of the kingdom.</p><p>And when you gamble everything in big games, the drawbacks for losing are negative and lasting. </p><p>“Our kingdom, ignoring mother’s words, is not beautiful. Mother insists on keeping you inside, but outside this comfort life there’s suffering Little Dove. Outside there’s poverty, famine and death.” </p><p>Her eyes were shadowed; for the first time in your life you felt yourself freeze at her words that hit like bricks of ice during the coldest night of the year. </p><p>Those eyes had seen things no one has. </p><p>It wasn’t until she pulled you closer to her, cheek pressing against the top of your head, that you saw you had been visibly shaking. </p><p>“Didn’t mean to startle you, I mean it!” Her words came in too fast for you to process them. “But you need to know these things, ok? When I’m crowned queen, I’m going to fix this broken kingdom.” Looking up at the sky, her frown remained. </p><p>“I want your help for when that happens.” Mimicking your sister’s actions you wondered why the frown at the sky. It couldn’t have been a more beautiful day, and the chirping of the birds accompanied by the light breeze that shook the plants around you only complimented that statement. </p><p>“Do you promise? To stay by my side and fix this kingd— no, scratch that, this world no matter the cost?” </p><p>The glint in her eyes was enough to make you nod, and her frown turned into a close lipped smile that mirrored the day you were having. </p><p>Extending her hand, she raised her pinky finger and waited for you to lock it with your own. You did, and sealed it with your words. </p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>That same afternoon the two of you found yourselves facing the dead stare of your mother. “Go take a bath and get rid of that filthiness right now!” Her thin finger pointed accusingly at your figure. Your sister stood a little far behind you looking at the whole exchange. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be playing around the dirt outside like a disgusting farm animal,” Your eyes looked down at your shoes that had splotches of brown on them. “and you,” Arpina’s glare fought her mother’s. “you should be doing your chores as future queen. It’s already disgusting enough that you took after your good-for-nothing father.” </p><p>At the touch of your hand on her polished dress, the queen’s hand rose on its own. Yet, your next words were enough to drop her hand back to where it was. </p><p>“But mother! I dragged her into this because I was bored. Besides, we were just talking about the kingdom. Surely a future queen would do that?”</p><p>Your mother’s eyes stopped first at your innocent smile. Not a single minute later they moved towards your sister, whose frown faced your way the moment the queen asked something of you. </p><p>“And what exactly were you discussing?” </p><p>It was too bad you could not see Arpina from behind you.</p><p>“Arpina was telling me about how our kingdom’s not doing good, outside everyone’s dying! She wants to change that once she is crowned queen, and I respect her and will help to the best of my abilities. You know, mommy, you should bring me out—”</p><p>“Enough!” Your mother’s sudden scream paralized you the same way Arpina’s ‘Stop it now!’ did. Not a single breath, you bit on your lip to stop you from whimpering. Tingles ran through your skin; you could only put your hand on your cheek as some form of comfort. </p><p>Your mother had slapped you without even hesitating. But that didn’t hurt as much as seeing the same bored expression on her face. She didn’t care. </p><p>“Do not call me that name.” She didn’t even spare you a glance, and you were only able to catch her grimace as she made her way towards your older sister. She did nothing, not even when your mother wrapped her bony hands around her neck. </p><p>“Why did you do that to a child?” The delicate hands of your sister made their way towards your mother’s arms. No effect, just as she had expected. No remaining members of your family possessed even a bit of strength. </p><p>The queen felt no intimidation despite her daughter’s teeth gritting harsher by the second. “Close that damn obscene mouth, you will receive a punishment from the shit that comes out of it later. When did I even birth a monster such as yourself, you are a disease!” Suddenly, she turned to look at you -still unresponsive to everything going on- not even sure if you had heard her. </p><p>“This world needs balance, we can’t all be living the perfect life. Our family was very lucky. When you understand that fact you can let loose and live the best life you can have.” </p><p>What the queen said was always true. A lesson your mother had taught you a few months later, the moment you began to analyze and understand the words she implanted in your mind that one evening. After comparing it to your and Arpina’s exchange of vows and words, they were completely opposing statements. </p><p>Your mind never failed you, and deep inside you were aware of a hidden meaning behind their motives. </p><p>That one fateful evening your mother had dragged your sister somewhere you couldn’t see, muttering about how her disease was spreading to you and what not. Seconds before that she had informed you that Arpina will no longer be taking care of you, and that as your mother, she should be the one helping you grow into a proper lady. </p><p>Arpina didn’t have it in her to blame you for the outcome. You weren’t meant to take the crown, meaning your mother saw no point in you other than looking pretty and marrying someone with as big of a fortune as your family. All the attention, all the punishments, were directed at her. </p><p>Sometimes it felt agonizing. Her life, draining. She had things to do though, and as long as there was a purpose she had to keep fighting. It was not too late, Arpina used that mantra as comfort for the years that followed. </p><p>The countdown until her end had just gotten started. </p><p>As your mother and sister looked smaller, you still felt frozen to your spot. You couldn’t look up at them, and you had not been able to protest or talk back. </p><p>Arpina would have done that. Sadly, you weren’t her, it only got more evident with time passing. </p><p>After they disappeared down the corridor, you barely saw your sister again.</p><p>That one evening, something changed in you. </p><p>Unconsciously, you had broken a promise. </p><p>Now, at 15, the Kingdom of Superbia never felt darker. Things changed, you were meant to be crowned queen when your mother desired. Hope had been lost long ago. More precisely, three years ago. </p><p>All that could be heard inside the castle were the concealed footsteps of Arpina making her way inside her bedroom. Closing the door as silently as possible, she lay her back in it and let out a relieved sigh. </p><p>“You’ve been with that stupid group again. What was it called?” Her eyes instantly locked onto you sitting on her bed. Pose as dignified as ever. “The Rebellion, was it? Disgusting.” Your chuckle sure did give her that feeling. </p><p>“I don’t know who you are anymore, Little dove.” When your eyes met hers, she didn’t see hope as she had previously seen. Arpina saw your mother, your scoff was enough to confirm it.</p><p>“Do not call me that name.” Your sister flinched. How did she let it get to this point? Was this all her fault? </p><p>No, it wasn’t. She had been good, she knew she had. She was hope, she was the light this kingdom needed. She could fix this, she was positive. </p><p>“You are a disgrace to this family, to this kingdom.” Steps made their way closer to where she was standing. </p><p>Hope was all but a flickering, dying fire. </p><p>Arpina -much like she did when you two were younger, more naive- took a hold of your shoulders, shaking you with force. “What are you saying? Do you even know what you are saying? Listen to me!” </p><p>Shadowed eyes made no sign of moving, too intrigued by the clean floor. No emotions flashed in your face, being dead set on ending this tonight. Reaching you was useless. </p><p>“Do you know what it feels like to be backstabbed?” </p><p>She did. </p><p>“Answer me, now.” Your demanding tone did not affect her whatsoever, grip tightening. </p><p>You had been the one to do that. You did it to her, three years ago. </p><p>“Tell me, did it hurt?” </p><p>It sure did, no amount of physical punishment your mother came up with compared to the emotional punch you hit her with. She couldn’t even imagine what your mother had done to you. </p><p>A slap echoed inside the room; she was looking at one of the corners of it instead of you. </p><p>“Do you not understand our language? Are you dumb? I asked you questions, I expect answers.” A gulp. The force on your shoulders left as she wrapped her arms around her thinner figure. </p><p>“Yes, to both.” It was barely audible, and she felt the need to say it louder in case you were to slap her for whispering. </p><p>Height aside, in this very moment you towered over your own sister. A predator and its prey. </p><p>You proudly admitted that you enjoyed it, elated at the expression she was looking at you with. Not that you would say it out loud, but you’ve always been smarter than her. </p><p>A small smirk etched its way onto your face. “Very well, must I explain then how I feel after you’ve betrayed our family?” Then, your finger went to your chin. “No,  that wouldn’t make you understand.” </p><p>When your sister regained her composure and was able to send some form of glare at you, she had to pause as she stared directly at your lightened up eyes. She could recognize that look from your own mother when she came up with bad enough punishments for her misbehaving. </p><p>The sadistic glint made her think she was right in front of a monster -the middle of her own apocalypse. </p><p>“How about I make you feel it?” </p><p>Was her punishment just to live in a constant loop of your betrayal? A painful reminder that you had left her, had she really been that bad to the world?</p><p>Arpina couldn’t care less. It had happened so many times already that she grew accustomed to it. The ache inside of her had been present for so long that it didn’t feel like a punishment, but rather a routine. </p><p>She opened her mouth to make a remark, to tell you that you were lost and that she could help you. Nothing more than to reach her hand out for you to take it, that was all she wanted. </p><p>The words died in her throat the moment she decided to talk, and were instead replaced with a crimson red liquid. </p><p>You had -quite literally- stabbed your sister in the back. </p><p>You were a smart girl, completely aware of your sister’s mental panic since the beginning. It only seemed fitting that she experienced the pain physically. After all, you had gotten rid of her psychological discomfort. You had done her a favor. </p><p>To your sister, the world stopped. Sure, the pain at first mixed with the shock of what you had done was unbearable to her, but now she couldn’t feel a thing. The numbness first began at her legs, consequently making her fall to the ground on her knees. It began spreading through her entire body quicker than she thought. </p><p>She was dying. </p><p>Blood made its way to her hands, yet she only blurred figures in front of her. She felt ready, though at the same time she had so much to tell you, but she barely had time to do so. </p><p>And then, desperation took over. Trying to organize her last thoughts as fast as she could so she had the last chance of talking to you. You observed as she ran her hands through her disheveled hair, coating it in red, to later do the same with her own face. </p><p>The world was so cruel. </p><p>When Arpina’s sight focused enough to be able to see something, she stared directly at your younger figure. You were wearing the same messy dress from that one afternoon, and the warm smile you offered her was enough to open her arms up as she welcomed death. </p><p>Just as a dove flew above her towards a bright light, your younger self laughed and came towards her. Your hug was warm, welcoming. She felt no pain, and the regret from before dissipated leaving her whole. </p><p>Tears ran down her cheeks, and with one last smile, she knew the words she had to say. Her very last on this world. “You know,” Light reflected on your eyes. </p><p>“I, I can still see hope in you.” That same light faded, and she had left to a more beautiful place than she could ever imagine -she could finally rest. </p><p>You hissed disgusted by the sight in front of you. A mess of blood, tears and death. Running your hands through your dress, you cringed. “Disgusting, even my dress has blood.” </p><p>Before leaving the room, you still sensed the now dead eyes of your sister staring at you, causing chills to run through your back. It was very uncomfortable, and without even thinking you yelled at her dead figure to leave you alone before slashing her face multiple times until you felt satisfied. </p><p>She was barely recognizable now. </p><p>As you left her room her last words echoed in your mind. You hadn’t expected them, and somehow they felt warm right next to  the cold autumn night. But you couldn’t lie, they scared you. </p><p>Walking to your own bedroom wishing nothing more than to bath and sleep. You found some guards roaming around the corridors. “Hey!” You caught their attention, making them instantly stand up straight. </p><p>The world was cruel, but it wasn’t the world’s fault. </p><p>“Take out the trash.” Your head pointed towards the room just a couple of steps behind you. </p><p>It was the people in it that made it that. </p><p>With a chorus of ‘Will do’ and wishes of a good night's sleep that you knew you weren’t going to have they left your side. </p><p>While you sister and everyone else in the kingdom and the neighbouring ones made it that way. You were there to make it beautiful. </p><p> <em>That</em> was your purpose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 999</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How the hell am I supposed to steal bread with the tight security around here?” </p><p>“The sarcasm is not appreciated, next time you are coming with my brother.”</p><p>It was a busy day for the people of Superbia, especially the most noble. Markets were overcrowding with curious eyes and wandering hands —trying to touch everything and anything the merchants offered. </p><p>On the other hand, the richer people were negotiating between each other. There would come the occasional laugh at the so called ‘commoners’ as well as an accidental leg getting on their way around the area. </p><p>Truly revolting. </p><p>The people were hungry. Most were dying and no one was doing a thing. At the end of the day the fault would always remain on the rich pigs and the royal family. </p><p>The royal family. </p><p>“I’ve heard that Gula’s prince is thinking about a new ingredient for his meals, I would love to know what it is! Apparently he’s got the best food in the seven kingdoms!” </p><p>What a repulsive group of people. </p><p>“You just want to stuff your face like the fat fucking pig you are!” All that was going through his mind was how he was not wrong, not at all. </p><p>A fight didn’t take long to break out, considering the huge ego of the high Superbian population. Few punches here and there, a whole lot of insults that weren’t really meaningful. </p><p>All he wanted was to see them fighting to the death —while he watched if possible. It’s what they had coming anyways, better to have it done by their own kind. </p><p>Not like he would give them any mercy if it were him. </p><p>“Suna let’s go, if they are all busy with the commotion now it’s our chance.” Suna nodded, walking alongside the grey haired man. Yelling, grunting and screams could be heard from the town center; the noise tiring him enough to want to leave without getting anything. </p><p>His partner looked to the side —watchful— peering for any sign of them being spotted. “The guards aren’t even going to come huh?” Both men jumped through some boxes, their steps slow —passing as common civilians on a busy day. </p><p>Suna shrugged. “Everything went to shit once Arpina disappeared. No idea what the guards are up to, no one knows.” Stopping right when the one in front of him did, they found a cluster of noblemen insulting a group of people. “Seems to me like the royal family gave up on the town and wants everyone to die, or rather let the pigmen end us with their power.” </p><p>None of the two could catch what they were saying, but their eyes landed on the bags behind them, most likely full with provisions, expensive clothes and gold. Suna didn’t turn completely, from the corner of his eye he noticed the glint on the man’s eyes, and that was all he needed. </p><p>With rapid footsteps, he had made his way past some alleyways and arrived at one of the main streets. Rays from the sun illuminated his pale skin, eyes closing from the brightness, and without a waste of time he skillfully took three bags from the rich men. He did not need to look back to check if he was being followed by his friend, as fast as he was he appeared beside him. </p><p>“I bet three seconds.” </p><p>Yellow eyes narrowed. “I bet five.” </p><p>Despite all the bags they had been carrying, the two men avoided all the people outside without so much as a single graze, speed unfaltering. </p><p>Five. </p><p>Suna took the chance and snatched a pouch sticking out of a man’s pocket, by his attire he didn’t have to consider if he was a common peasant. </p><p>Four. </p><p>Three. </p><p>A single cloud was nearing the sun. </p><p>Two. </p><p>Suna’s han—</p><p>“Those two hedge-borns stole our things!” Their wailing did not distract him, making sure to arrive safely at their hideout. </p><p>Gritting his teeth, Suna’s companion moved away from a woman’s path before he could crash. “No winner today, we both get to slap him.” </p><p>Their breathing had been erratic, and both could tell they were getting tired. The bags were loaded, Suna was about to suggest to slow down since they were not being chased when metal clashing resonated in both of their ears. </p><p>Groaning, he did not dare turn around. “The guards decide to show up now, fucking shit town with shit people and even shittier ruling.” Exhaustion was fast to arrive from all the muttering, causing both him and Suna to start panting. </p><p>The latter took him by the arm, roughly pulling him towards the side. “Stop getting agitated and climb this, if we move from the roofs they won’t be able to get to us.” Both made their way up stacked boxes, grunting due to the added weight. </p><p>By the time both men managed to get to the rooftops, the guards behind them were attempting the same thing. With their heavy equipment, it had been impossible to arrest them, thus they settled for following them from below. </p><p>“Thinking about it, their plan is well thought out.” Suna coughed up, arms getting sore from the amount of bags he’d been holding. “We need some kind of distraction, whatever it is.” </p><p>One second was sufficient, but what could they do with their limited inventory? They came empty handed considering they were going to steal and go back as soon as possible. </p><p>In an instant, Suna had been able to stop squinting. The path had been darkened, and looking up at the sky they had noticed the reason why. Same lone cloud from before got to cover up the sun, giving the two men more than enough time to take a turn and jump down.</p><p>Everyone, including the guards, had been occupied by said event. While it had only been a single second, ticking time was important to both Suna and his friend, it was not to be toyed with. </p><p>Evident in the curses the men on the other side of the houses were uttering, they had been successful. </p><p>Still, they were both extremely fatigued. Running away from the high class was not a first for them, but the loot today had been massive compared to other days. “Let’s go, we need to walk.” Sweat made its way down their faces, steps concealed from making any type of noise caused by the grass. </p><p>“You two look spent.” A man stood blocking their path, blonde hair being a dead giveaway. Suna dropped one of the bags. The grey haired man on the other hand, chucked it his way. </p><p>“Bullseye.” At their high five, the blonde stood up, cocky smirk wiped off his face. </p><p>Pointing at them, he started yelling. “Osamu what was that for? I was even nice enough to go check up on you guys since you were taking so long!” Without waiting for an answer, he took the bag at his feet. Giving it a light shake, his eyes widened as his stare was directed at his brother and friend. </p><p>No words were needed, both understood he was asking if all bags were of this caliber. The answer left him bewildered, corners of his lips turning upwards at the income. He had been about to congratulate them on their work when both of their fists landed on top of his head. </p><p>His hand massaged through his hair, a bump would form sooner than later. He was aware both men were strong. “We both lost our bets so we both get to hit you.” They passed by him, each with two bags. There was yet 10 more minutes to arrive at their place. </p><p>“That’s not how it works!” Once he had regained his senses, he got a hold of the last two bags and followed behind them. “Besides, you can’t bet on who gets to hit me while you are on the job. I don’t set all this up for you two to not take it seriously.” </p><p>Osamu didn’t meet his brother’s glare, but still moved his head so he could see he was genuine. “Atsumu you only said today’s market would be fuller than usual due to successful harvests, you did not plan anything.” Suna quietly agreed from his place next to him. </p><p>He groaned. “If it weren’t for my input you would not have gotten this much amount.” It only made him more frustrated when none of the ones in front made a single move to indicate they appreciated his efforts. </p><p>“We had been planning on going out today, we would have seen it for ourselves.” Atsumu’s curses fell on deaf ears. The three entered a vast area covered by greenery. Their house was an abandoned one in the forest, no one knew about it since it had been so well hidden. The perfect place to carry on their projects. </p><p>Upon arrival, they sat down around the dining room’s table. The place was not huge, but taking in the state of the kingdoms and the lower class it was comfortable. Not like they spent all their time there, with all the training and outings the beds were the only ones truly used. </p><p>Clinking and rattling, their knives cut the delicate material and caused the contents to drop and scatter. As Suna had expected, it was full of gold and expensive clothing. “Damn, no food though.” He grabbed a clock pending from a golden chain, it had been the first time he held such a pricey pocket watch. </p><p>Safely storing it in one of his pockets, he met Osamu —entranced by the amount of coins littering the tabletop. It was then that his eyes were directed towards a simple white dress laying under all the money. Swatting away the coins, his hands held the delicate fabric. Ignoring the average design, it was carefully sewn, and he had a good enough eye to tell it was lavish. </p><p>He had seen this dress before, grip tightening at the memory of a girl helping them years ago. “This is Arpina’s dress.” The siblings stopped their bickering and focused on the clothing on Suna’s hands. </p><p>“Shit, if they were selling it something must have happened to her.” Aware that now they had to find a way to get inside the castle, all the gold forgotten, the trio sat in front of a map of the kingdom. </p><p>Jumping straight into strategy, checking the nearby woods and entrances, Osamu and Suna proposed ideas attempting to get something coherent out of them. The blonde, contrarily, had his brown eyes on the prize scattered around the ground and table. “This is perfect.” He whispered —mostly to himself— getting the attention of the other two inside. </p><p>“We can put all the money and clothes to use in one single mission, but this will be the ultimate plan, the beginning of the rebellion’s actions.” </p><p>Osamu and Suna tilted their heads, leading Atsumu to let out a deep sigh. “I mean, this will take a long time, not to mention it’s extremely risky.” He picked up a dark maroon shirt, fiddling with it. “But if we carry it on nicely, we would not only get rid of the royal families but get Arpina out of there!” </p><p>The other two gasped at his suggestion, leaning closer to him. Taking it as a sign to go on, he cleared his throat and put his hands on the map. “I heard that the royal families were on the hunt for strong candidates to be the personal guards of the future kings and queens.” Atsumu gulped. “This is just a hunch, but they suspect there’s a group of people plotting to end their reign. Arpina has to have something to do with it.” </p><p>He had been rudely interrupted by his brother. “Why didn’t you tell us that before you idiot?” The blonde crossed his arms, head shaking in shame. </p><p>“You were the one hitting me! You didn’t even let me open my damn mouth!” </p><p>Suna ran a hand through his messy brown hair, strands moving out of place but returning to their previous spot. He had to stop their flow or else they’ll carry their quarrel throughout the entire afternoon. </p><p>“So what’s the plan?” He leaned his head on his palm, elbow resting on the table. Enough to snap Atsumu out of his murderous thoughts, he met Suna’s half lidded eyes. </p><p>Had he known better, he was about to fall asleep on him. </p><p>“So as I was saying,” Osamu returned the glare his brother sent him. “we have contacts in other kingdoms. Say, we put members throughout the castles as the heir’s royal guards. We observe, and when we collect all the information we need, we attack and kill them all.” </p><p>The room fell silent. The birds chirping outside were the only indication that time was indeed passing. “How do we even pull this off?” Osamu wondered, head laid back on the chair. </p><p>“You use the clothes to dress up and give off the idea that you come from noble backgrounds. If needed, as a last resort only, we pay them with a heavy amount of coins. You guys can make up some heartbreaking story as to why you need the position, right?” </p><p>“You guys?” Atsumu nodded at Suna’s question, shrugging in response. </p><p>“Obviously, I’m not going.” </p><p>The other two men blinked at him, then at each other before going back to him again. One more tick of the clock, and Osamu hit both fists on the table pushing his chair back with force. </p><p>“What do you mean you are not going you sneaky shit! You mean we are going to risk our lives while you stay here doing absolutely nothing? You are unbelievably stupid if you think we’ll let you.” In self defense, Atsumu extended his arms to protect his face. Laidback smile back on his face, he gestured for his brother to sit down again. </p><p>Still in his former position, Suna watched the outburst happen from the corner of his eye. Set on not saying a word, he waited for Atsumu to say something, or else he’d jump into action himself. </p><p>“Listen, if by any chance we all get caught we would have no other opportunities. I will receive all the information everyone reports and formulate the plans.” From a box hidden on a fake wood plank of the floor, he took out several maps and notes. “Plus I will practice with the sword as well, to join all of you in fighting.I will use the clothes to pass by as a noble in case any of you find yourselves in any kind of trouble.” </p><p>Seemingly calmer, Osamu sat back down and waited for Atsumu to finish formulating his plan. “Osamu, you are excellent in your cooking, you will be traveling to the Gula kingdom.” He nodded, taking several of the papers his brother handed his way. </p><p>Taking another stack, he glanced at Suna. “To avoid traveling far, you will be staying here in Superbia. In addition to the plan, make sure you update me in what you find out on Arpina’s whereabouts.” </p><p>“Alright, seems a good enough plan.” </p><p>“Good enough? It’s perfectly thought out! You better follow it to a tee.” Atsumu gritted his teeth, being blatantly ignored by Suna. </p><p>An entire afternoon later, and the three had finished sending letters to other kingdoms and polishing the ends of the plan. In a few weeks time they would part ways and begin the revolution they had been conspiring since they had been young children. </p><p>At exactly 9 at night, 9 hours after all the occurrences that happened today, Suna took 9 steps outside of their house. His hands were inside his pockets, one playing with the pocket watch he stole. He looked up towards the clear sky, giving the appearance that they were free. </p><p>He loathed it, the cage they were living in. </p><p><em>“Me and my sister will help you and your friends, trust us.”</em> </p><p>His gaze flickered towards his fingers, covered with minuscule scars. </p><p>Hopefully he could talk to that sister of Arpina’s, would make things a whole lot easier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeaaa suna wooooo now we can properly begin this story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. where despair goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And who are you?” One of the guards stood close by, eyes never leaving the figure of the man kneeling for the queen. </p><p>Weeks ago Suna, Osamu and Atsumu gave their brief goodbyes before setting the plan in motion. More than likely Osamu had already arrived in the Gula Kingdom, Suna finding himself inside the Superbian castle around the same time. </p><p>None of them were to die, that was the biggest condition they assigned each other. </p><p>“My name’s Suna Rintarou,” He bowed his head, arm resting on his thigh. “I’m here to offer my life for the future queen’s protection.” </p><p>The queen’s aura was overbearing, inhospitable as well. Her bony hand supported her chin; with amusement she scrunitized him piercing through her icy glare. Suna was sure she was enjoying his lack of power, or rather her dominance over everyone inside the throne room. </p><p>“Tell me then, Suna,” Coming from her lips was the sneer of his name. It felt derogatory —insulting. He started to regret not changing it to something he wouldn’t mind feeling repulsed by. “why do you think you are the best suited to protect my daughter?” </p><p>Taking a deep breath, ignoring the pressure that seemed to be pushing him down, Suna’s bright eyes landed on the woman sitting in the elegant throne. “It’s been my family’s wish ever since I was born. They died due to an incurable illness, and I wish to fulfill what they so desperately worked for. I’ve practiced the sword ever since I was 5, it’s been 14 years since then.”</p><p>Pity was offered, although Suna knew it was fake. It was them who had brutally murdered his family years ago, if they could commit such a crime they most likely felt nothing at his heart-wrenching story. Suna bit his lip, containing his anger, but the queen must have mistaken it as sadness. </p><p>“I’m truly sorry for your loss.” Her tone was dragged. Suna wanted to yell out how false it was, but he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Atsumu if he were to freak out over the monsters that ruled them. All those years of self-control helped him immensely, managing to maintain his usual frown. </p><p>“Your majesty, I assure you I need no pity. Everything has developed in order to make me stronger.” Eliciting a chuckle from her, Suna blinked, frowning. He hoped you were better to be around. At the rate this conversation was going Suna would be the one getting a deadly disease by the end of it. </p><p>All of a sudden, one of the guards who was following his every move knelt down beside him, addressing the queen. “Your highness, permission to talk?” </p><p>Still having one hand supporting her, she boredly motioned for him to go on with her free one. The guard cleared his throat, ignoring the questioning glance Suna spared him. </p><p>“From the moment he came in, I thought this man looked familiar, now it has made itself clear in my mind.” With an accusing finger, he pointed at the still kneeling Suna. “This man is a criminal, I’ve seen him running around and stealing. Not to mention he’s hurt many of our guards.” </p><p>Suna’s eyes widened, clenching his jaw as he felt the air get warmer. He was always careful not to be seen, perhaps he had slipped up at some point without noticing. This was the worst of all the possible outcomes.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Suna understood he had to think of something and he had to do it fast. The queen uttered a mocking ‘Oh?’ giving the idea that she wasn’t the slightest bit concerned; actually entertained by the confrontation. </p><p>How could she, when their lives could be in potential danger? </p><p>Mustering to remain neutral, to not show a hint of surprise engraved in his skin, he stood up straight. “You are wrong.” He stared at the man who accused him. “I was going to offer the will my family entrusted to me if I were to get accepted,” He patted a bag pending from his side, rattling coming from it. “but seeing as you want to disrespect my family and their wish, I have no other choice but to fight you to make you understand.” </p><p>Drawing out his sword from the hilt it was stored in, Suna held it with one hand as it stood in front of him, pointed in the direction of the guard.</p><p>A second of silence, and then clashing as the man’s sword met Suna’s in a duel. Both held their stances, waiting for the other to drop the hold and attack. </p><p>With every intention to kill the man, Suna sliced the blade until the contact fell, quickly ducking and swinging it at his lower stomach. The guard gasped, and similarly to an axe, he swung his sword down hoping to open Suna’s head up. He knew if he didn’t stop him, he would be cut in half. </p><p>“Mother.” </p><p>Both men halted, swords hanging in the air having not completed their attacks. At the sight of you, clad in a dark colored dress, they showed their respect and bowed down in your presence. </p><p>“Princess, I’m glad to see that you are safe.” The guard’s head lowered even more, but it remained unnoticed by you, busy making your way towards the woman occupying the throne.</p><p>Suna felt the need to roll his eyes, yet he repeated his actions. If you were Arpina’s sister, he would respect you. “Princess, I apologize for what you just saw.” </p><p>Not sparing them a single glance, you came to a halt right next to the throne your mother sat upon. </p><p>“Criminal or not, I want that man to be my personal royal guard.” Perhaps Arpina told you about him? He gaped, unbeknownst to everyone present.</p><p>Your mother seemed to understand your quiet motives, smiling to herself. It confused Suna, at the same time it alarmed him. Your relationship with your mother looked too real for you to be against her. </p><p>Maybe you were that good at playing the cold princess. </p><p>“Very well, Suna, I’m sure your family would be <em>extremely</em> proud of you.” She put emphasis on the word, causing a scowl to form on his profile. Then, she left the comfort of the throne, walking away from the room. </p><p>He bobbed his head up and down, too fast for his liking.</p><p>Before she left, she called over the guard that fought Suna. “You’ve attempted to hurt a member of a higher status than you,” She opened a large door, a corridor visible. “come along now, for your punishment.” </p><p>Suna only heard the man gulp. Despite how he got in his way, he almost felt bad at what possibly awaited him. A torturous death. </p><p>Though from the corner of his eye he caught you motioning for him to follow you; putting the man behind him, he left the opposite way. The further away, the less screams he would have to endure. </p><p>Walking through a large corridor, he just about wanted to say something. Where Arpina was, that he was a part of the Rebellion, how things were going inside the castle. Yet, you stopped so abruptly he nearly ran into you. </p><p>“Suna,” Again, your tone was laced with venom, much like your mother. “I don’t believe you for shit, I know you are here because you are from the Rebellion.” </p><p>Taken aback, Suna’s brows furrowed, closer to each other. “And?” You were startling him. The idea of Arpina and her sister helping them overthrow the royal rule slipping through his grasp. </p><p>“If I keep you under close supervision, which I will considering you are my royal guard now, were you to find yourself conspiring against the royal family alone or with the rest of your low-life friends, I can kill you easily.” </p><p>Suna felt the temperature drop as it got colder, gasping at the loudness of his beating heart, each thump more erratic than the last. His half-lidded eyes were wide open, observing how your mouth morphed into a deadly grin. </p><p>“Much like I did to my sister years ago.” </p><p>You left him to himself, promising to come back for him later once one of the guards showed him to his room. Now alone, Suna dropped to his knees, clutching his scarred fingers as he shut his eyes tight. </p><p>Unbelievable. Dread rained upon him, realizing that during the whole time they’ve been planning their moves, you’ve gotten ready to counter with your own. Did the other kingdoms know? It seemed unlikely, taking into account everyone else’s behavior. </p><p>After this revelation, everything was possible. </p><p>Was Arpina aware? Why did she not mention anything? Things were not adding up, making less sense with each new thought that plagued his mind. He couldn’t believe she was dead, killed by none other than her own blood. The same girl she boasted to him and the others about how she would help them. </p><p>He could hear her laugh, distant, but added warmth to the chills he’d been left with. Suna swore her hand was placed in his shoulder, soothing him. Telling him that everything would be alright. </p><p>He wanted to cry, but he had no tears to do so. He refused to believe your words. </p><p>She wasn’t dead. </p><p>He had a lot to tell Atsumu, all in his first day. </p><p>Suna recalled your eyes, how dark they looked —how dead. It looked like a little girl was hidden behind them, calling for help, for someone to find her. </p><p>He realized, then, that he had just entered Hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhh it begins!! i hope you’ve enjoyed this update:) feedback is always appreciated, and the comments are well received and read. seriously, they motivate me lots&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a dream for the hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood. So much of it. His entire body was covered from head to toe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clothes were torn, dark red liquid peeking from the holes they left. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he didn’t care. Not at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suna lay unmoving, admiring the pink hues that decorated the sky. He wasn’t paying attention to it; diverting elsewhere that would bring the chance to force him into a frenzy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked like a corpse. He figured there was a certain truth to that statement, hoping someone would get rid of him once they saw his pitiful state. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At this point, he wasn’t much different from a dead body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes closed, black overtaking him. He wished he could go to sleep, apprehension of not waking up again lingering in his mind. No matter how long he tried for, he was stuck on a loop in which his eyes forced themselves open every time he thought he almost had it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was torturous, the desperation of wanting to die and clinging to life itself. Lamentable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Metallic red covered his fair skin, fingers and palm cut up alike. He placed his hands in front of him, drops painting his face with troubles. His eyes closed again, fading to black and back to the ugly red of his body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was it, it had to be. Death was the freedom he so desperately craved for. Where the people that loved and cherished him were, waiting for his arrival. Life would only bring more pain and misery, it was the role he was assigned to follow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was about to give those men the satisfaction they craved for, would it be worth it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or would it be better… to fight? He was doing so previously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to red, something was different. A dark shape looked down to him, his hands in the way. Blinking again, doubting if it was a hallucination caused by his own dying brain, the face of a girl peered with wide curious eyes. They lacked life, seen before by other people in the streets. Instead, they were crystallized, having seen too much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he look that disgusting?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened to you?” Suna didn’t know if he fully processed the question, lips parting to offer some kind of response. ‘I’m alive!’ He wanted to scream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But why, if he wished to simply die. What was the point? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When nothing other than painful breaths came out, narrow eyes directed towards a wall. The girl caught up to his silent message, eyes widening even more at the implications of it. She knew her theory proved correct when she spotted red in the greenery that dressed its stones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now panicked, she looked back at the boy. Completely still, he was losing blood fast. She had to do something if she didn’t want another death in the hands of their corrupted system. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here, drink a little.” She took out a canteen full of water, offering him a small part of it. With a hand, she supported his nape as the rim made contact with his dry lips. At the very least it would get rid of the dryness in his throat, regaining his voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He started coughing, overwhelmed by the sudden —but small— boost of energy. He noticed the girl was pouring the last of the contents over his hands, evaluating the several scars and wounds ranging from deep cuts to scratches so as to ponder over her next step. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Voice back, he attempted to say whatever he could utter. Her name, what she was doing, to ask for help, to prevent her from doing much more, if she was stupid… From all the unnecessary thinking he could very well guess he must have hit his head hard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing came out, only the straining of his chords. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to go and find some supplies to get you in better shape, hold on here for a bit.”  He wanted to plead with her so she wouldn’t leave, he didn’t want to be alone. He grew more desperate when a light cape was placed over him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Negative thoughts invaded his head, laughing at her death. He was sure of it, if she were to leave it would be the end for her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet, his hands didn’t answer his call for help. All he could do was lay there, unmoving and fulfilling the stranger’s request. No matter how desperate he was to defy it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“By the way,” He groaned, yelling for his brain to wake up. “my name’s Arpina, shout it if you find yourself in any danger or someone else comes while I’m gone.” Before Suna could protest or grab her wrist, she left running as fast as she could. Her white dress flowing with the wind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again, his body didn’t offer any kind of response. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arpina, pretty name. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He waited, and waited, waited some more with no signs of his savior coming back. Why was he so hopeful— thankful even, when he craved for rest?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He needed to stand back up, to find his strength back. A part of him, contrary to his actions, begged for peacefulness. Nonetheless, his life was not the only one in the line, and that served as enough motivation to attempt to make a move. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you help me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just as Suna succeeded in turning his hand so his palm was facing up, his movements and breath halted. No, he did not desire to have any people getting close to him in this situation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He needed to find his spark back, and shout Arpina’s name as loudly as he could. Then, the worst would be over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A girl, younger than Arpina, stood on the side opposite to the latter. To him, she held familiarity. Suna knew who this girl was, eyes who held more life than anyone now reduced to a dull, darker side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those eyes, wailing for rescue, didn’t move from his own golden ones. Dull yellow; the emptiness reflected in the color of the girl’s, facing against each other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What could he do, when words nor gesticulation elicited from him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s not coming back, you know?” An empty whisper contrasted the bold statement coming from the girl. Her head nudged at an anonymous shape not very far from where they were. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mustering enough strength, Suna turned to the entrance of an alley. Red spluttered against the walls, his savior on the floor with a knife lodged into her back. Her eyes, so bright and determined, were utterly blank. They stared back at him, nearly laughing at the state he was in, completely mocking the fact that he was alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one was coming to save him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t make a sound, only his own eyes grew in size. He could feel the increasing of his heartbeat throughout his entire body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, metal pressed against his throat. Faster than he should have been he turned back to face the girl. She was still there, her face overshadowed as his gaze followed down her arm and hand, spotting the knife close to his jugular. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s dead, I killed her.” Darkness laced her tone, making him gulp from the panic that was settling in. If he didn’t move soon, he’d end up just like Arpina. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And just like she told him, he tried to yell her name. The tears forming and streaming down his face washing the dirt and dried up blood, empty groans turning into the deep voice he had. Yet, it was too late. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl pressed the knife until it pierced entirely through his skin, getting the first ever pained scream from the motionless boy. The same metallic red blinded both of them, Suna’s life ending faster as the familiar blood left his lips in high amounts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nevertheless, the only name that left his lips along with the agonizing beseeching for help, was none other than your own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as abruptly as his end had been, Suna forcefully opened his eyes, waking up to the room of the castle he was assigned to the previous day. Sweat ran down his forehead, panting and huffing, breaking the silent atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, he took in his surroundings and let out a relieved sigh. It had been a dream, nightmarish, but not the full truth. His hands massaged his forehead, later rubbing his eyes that struggled to fully open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna had to take some time to think about what he just experienced, events too realistic to be put aside. Truth was, there were parts that came from former —distant— memories. It was painted in his hands, the very same ones that screamed red as he slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More importantly, what your place was in said nightmare. Especially when you had nothing to do with his past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright, Sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft voice called out to him, alerting him of an unknown presence in his quarters. Startled, the acquaintance with the words hitting too soon, he tried to hide any previous sign of his discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to see much of the girl whose voice belonged to, having exited the room while he tried to regain control over himself. With her gone, he used the sheet to messily wipe his face, taking deep breaths to ignore the constant beating of his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These were members that worked closely with Royalty; while they deserved the benefit of the doubt, at first impression none could be trusted. Suna’s uninterested expression wore itself with the easiness of an everyday outfit, bored and attentive to anything he might observe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could you really be who you said you were? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened again, a cup presenting itself in front of him. Without a second thought, he grasped it and gulped down all the liquid —which he thanked was water— until he was content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as refreshing as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More awake, he placed all his attention on the only other person inside the room. The girl took back the empty cup, hair shielding her features from Suna, whose glance remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not once did she make eye contact with him, deciding instead on the common formalities. No explanation of her feelings whatsoever, she had to be close to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kept saying the Princess’ name louder and louder. I was cleaning your quarters and chose to stay in case aid was needed.” Her hands were messing around each other, fingers tangling in a mess that took seconds to resolve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Low, dripping with bittersweet softness, her voice was one of a kind. Melodic and beautiful, but not what Suna focused on. Did the girl enjoy her stay here? Or was she like him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making up questions would prove useless if no answers were obtained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the bed frame, Suna took in her olive skin and dark hair tied in such chaotic ways, no wonder most of it was blocking her profile. The water helped him immensely, clearing his throat and asking for her name as his hand scratched his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl seemed to be in shock at his question, her brows furrowing and bringing out the confusion in her dark green eyes. She shook her head, starting on her nervous fidgeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Caryn, the Princess’ servant.” Opening up the windows, letting the sun rays illuminate the almost vacant room. Suna’s yellow eyes resembled shiny gold. “I will also be of your service, Sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words rubbed him the wrong way, being perfectly able to take care of himself. He was there to protect the Princess, take it or leave it. Although he assumed you were to keep a close eye on him, and nothing was sneakier than using your royal servant to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t seem to mind him much, mechanically going for a wardrobe and taking out some clothes. She didn’t let him go on nor leave, spacing out his outfit for the day so as to give him a view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Princess requests your presence. Get changed into your uniform and come outside, I’ll be there to guide you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not listening to Suna’s gratitude, the door closed with a thud before he could even formulate a question for what was to happen soon. Not up for much conversation, he guessed. It would be beneficial to get along with her, though, being the only direct link to you that wasn’t the Queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got off his bed, taking in its large size that didn’t take a huge part in the spacious room. There weren’t many things to compliment it, lacking any type of decoration that weren’t the boring royal ones everyone sported. There was no point in concerning himself with it, once his job was completed he would never step foot into this place again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The so called uniform laid neatly, and Suna thanked that there was nothing else to add to it that would make wearing it uncomfortable. All black, with occasional deep violet lines running throughout the sides, the color of the Kingdom you represented. The undershirt managed to cover his neck, for protection purposes, and every other clothing only added to the layers. Despite there being many, he still could move and run around as if he was in one of his most casual outfits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His golden pocket watch complimented the darkness of his uniform nicely, an elegant touch Suna never possessed. He’d play the rich part as best as he could, mysterious and sophisticated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t too sure about meeting up with you, his most recent nightmare prominent in his head. You had threatened him with death no later than a day ago, and if your words had been true you were the one responsible for your sister’s disappearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know if believing you was wise; so far keeping the mindset that Arpina was alive somewhere. You were just playing a part, too convincingly at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In those years since they last saw each other, what could have happened? The last time they talked she was sure you were going to be of great help, even willing to oppose the system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally leaving, Suna made a mental note to inspect every corner and crevice of his temporary living quarters. If he found nothing of importance, he’d get a place to hide plans or letters between their little group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caryn, with her pose dignified as ever, motioned for him to follow her not before bowing in his presence. The girl was incredibly polite, and he pointed it on your doing rather than her will. Her face didn’t scream ‘pleased’, some people with low backgrounds being forced to work in fields such as her own to earn the smallest amount of money or high status to live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she was one of those people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to do that.” He dismissed with a wave of his hand, used to not get treated as if he were rich and powerful. He followed behind Caryn, who didn’t even turn around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell what expression she had plastered on her face, assuming it was the serious one he saw minutes ago. By her voice, she didn’t give out much either, her monotone but vague words giving him uneasiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple courtesy, Sir. I must be polite to the ones superior to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him wanted to say that he most likely came from a far  inferior class, that being here as a royal guard meant nothing. Nonetheless, if he desired to have her on his good side and not raise any suspicion, he had to find other words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is also simple courtesy to accept and follow what those superior to you say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice came out firmer than he intended, holding his breath once Caryn stopped walking and faced him. Her eyes, empty as your own yet shimmering, scanned his body before stopping at his half lidded eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything, but Suna caught the way her eyebrows flinched and her nose scrunched up. As good as acting with way more experience than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell then, that Caryn could potentially help him if he played his cards right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was not a man to easily accept defeat, no matter how much you or anyone else got in his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh from the dark haired girl, to which Suna didn’t know the meaning of, they both went on towards a huge set of stairs. That’s when he began paying close attention to his surroundings, admitting the beautifulness of the castle no matter how much he despised being here. Large windows, light colored columns and some ceilings telling stories through their depiction of colors. Suna was in complete awe, the castle cleaner than he ever expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rich architecture, the deep Superbian violet added on nicely in small details that complimented the soft and minimalistic design. He had no idea where he was heading, distracted enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sightseeing was cut short by a presence bumping into his lower body, Suna catching himself before he could tumble to the ground. Part of him wished to lay down on the soft carpet below him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna looked down, a small boy peering up at him with familiar large curious eyes. Those eyes, the same ones the young savior of his had. The brilliance to them sparked brightly, giving Suna the view of the eyes filled with most life he had ever seen. He envied the little boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, melancholy followed him. As oblivious as he appeared to be, he knew the boy was aware that things were not ok. That thought brought chills up Suna’s spine, covering himself with a sad smile that did not reach far up. However, the boy still grinned widely once he was noticed, childish admiration showing itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cool, so cool, a strong knight! You have to come outside and play with me, and fight! I’m really really strong so you’ll have a really really hard time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy then laughed, running downstairs as his cackles echoed throughout the castle walls. Suna’s smile didn’t falter, even letting out a barely audible chuckle. On the other hand, his companion didn’t seem too pleased by the kid’s behavior, breaking the serious facade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evi!” Caryn yelled at him to stop, proving useless when the boy laughed some more and headed to what Suna thought was the outside gardens. He could hear how he screamed for Caryn to catch him, the aforementioned groaning before biting her lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” Suna found himself asking out loud. Caryn huffed, signaling for him to keep going as not to keep you waiting any more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Princess’ younger brother, he likes to run around a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange was the fact that no one was watching him, Suna taking in how everything had been silent previous to the boy’s interruption. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to her normal demeanor, Caryn opened another huge door and led Suna through another long corridor. More light poured from the windows, interacting with the various crystal objects and forming color combinations he found too pretty to miss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Y/n doesn’t trust anyone to take care of Evi, only me and herself are allowed to watch him.” When Suna stopped walking, Caryn copied his movements and shrugged. “I could sense your curiosity. Chances are you’ll probably have permission to play with him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Caryn knocked on the door, waiting for an answer from you, Suna pondered over the odd rule you’d assigned in terms of your younger brother. Ironic, considering you are ever so boisterous when it comes to chatting about the murder of your own sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all one knows, this may be your way of telling him you mean no harm hidden behind your fake act. Ignoring how a small part of him holds onto the truth that you are indeed not who Arpina said you were, all of this part of a sick game you enjoy playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something that did not make sense. It repeated itself in Suna’s brain while he walked inside the castle’s library, spotting childish curiosity in your expression as you skimmed through every bookcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was his own mother not permitted to take care of him? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this took so long bye wtf AHAHHA. anyways thanks for all the support on this story as always &lt;3 idk if i’m writing suna well enough (even tho we haven’t seen much of him here yet) but i hope to do him justice n that you all can enjoy the fic :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>